Various types of devices for assisting in exercise routines have been used in the industry. Existing devices can range from simple benches or frames to large complex exercise equipment. These existing devices can be large, heavy, and not easily transported or collapsed for compact storage. Known simple benches or frames may include an adjustable height platform or cross bar for use in performing pushups. However, these known devices are not easily foldable into a single, tightly compact form, do not include options for both foot and hand ergonomic supports at adjustable heights on a single device, and do not provide ergonomic head clearance/hand support options for use. What is needed is an exercise device that is simple, lightweight, having height adjustable ergonomic support options, and folding quickly and easily compact for storage and transport.